Subject: Mikan Sakura
by RyoChii17
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga. A perfect bachelor in the social classes. But what everyone is oblivious of,is that he has a secret a very few people knows of, well, a few people ALIVE knows of. An assassin. Originally written for the NatsumeSeries Contest.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! Just wanna let you know, this fic was originally written for the NatsumeSeries Contest but due to some complications, I was unable to do so.

Anyways, since it's no longer for the NatsumeSeries Contest, this fic will undergo some modifications based on my imagination.  
:D

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gakuen ALice or it's characters in any way. It rightfully belongs to Tachibana-sensei and I'm NOT in anyway connected to her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Subject: Mikan Sakura**

Natsume Hyuuga. Owner of the Hyuuga Corporations, the biggest company in Japan and is one of the largest and most respected company in the whole world. Not to mention, he is also voted as the most sought after bachelor at a young age of 22. He is respected by both men and women in the high society.

Yup, that's what everyone knows about THE Natsume Hyuuga. What they don't know, however, is what he really is and what he's capable of. Natsume Hyuuga is a spy and an assassin in an organization called the Black Cat Organization. Ever since he was young, people had many hopes for him especially because he's the only son of the founder and the best assassin of the organization, his dad, Rei Hyuuga, or most known in his alias as Persona. He was trained even as a little boy and was never allowed to show any of his emotions especially on a mission.

A rich bachelor in the high society.

A known professional killer on the organization.

A perfection in each and every way.

Despite all that, he lacks one of the basic needs in life.

A heart.

"Hey Ruka, where's Imai?" A certain raven haired lad asked his only best friend in the organization.

"I think she's busy in the Intelligence Department. After all, she's busy all day making her latest inventions to gain profit plus the inventions needed by the organization." The blond boy replied also known as Ruka Nogi.

"Thanks. Bye." Natsume curtly said and left after that.

"Jeez, that guy must learn to show emotions once and for all. Oh well, I think the only one who'll change him would be the one he'll choose to be with in his life after all." Ruka said with a smile playing in the corner of his lips.

---On To Natsume---

"Hey Imai, _**he**_ urgently requires your inventions to be finished as soon as possible without any further delay." Natsume said in a tone duller than a lifeless corpse.

"Tsk. It can't be helped. Tell him to pick it up first thing in the morning. It'll be ready by then." Our genius inventor replied back on the same lifeless tone.

Natsume left after that. His work for the day is over and he'll have a little bit of peace alone until tomorrow since it's one of the rare times his office work and undercover missions coincided as one of his days off on any kind of work.

No overtimes.

No commands.

No murders.

Just the day off Natsume can wish for.

Or so he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for now.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, this is just the introduction to the story.  
So, stay tuned for chapter 1.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are appreciated!

-RyoChii17


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Hey guys!!! It's me again. =D

Sorry for the late update (I'm working on another story in another site so, gomen ne)….

Disclaimer: I don't own GA 'coz if I do, Ruka and Hotaru will be together by now as well as Natsume and Mikan!!! XD

Enjoy!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

"_Ne Nat-chan, you'll come back for me right? You'll always be with me right?" A young brunette asked with saline tears threatening to fall in her seraphic face. _

_She clutches a brown teddy bear with a pendant hanging on its neck where the words 'N&M 4Ever' were etched. The girl, however, was still oblivious to it since her main priority for now is the departing of her beloved childhood friend. _

_Unbeknownst to her, such feelings surpass any feeling of companionship. It surpasses an innocent puppy love._

_It's what they call true love._

_Of course, true as it may, they are still kids. Young and innocent, helpless as they seem. _

"_Mi-chan, I promise I'll come back for you. I promise." A boy with crimson red eyes said as he, too, was crushed to be away from his precious friend. He planted a kiss on her cheek as a final goodbye to the young maiden._

"_Goodbye, Mikan." The lad murmured as he walked away from the sobbing lass with a tear that escaped from his enthralling eyes._

_KKRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!_

A young man bolted upright as he was awakened from his slumber by the loud ringing of the alarm clock.

'Stupid alarm, I have no work today.' The lad thought as he was venting his frustration to the poor alarm clock.

'Oh well, might as well do my routines.' He added in his thoughts.

Natsume did his morning routines which comprises of his daily morning exercise, training, and of course, shower and breakfast. He finished all this in the course of 3 hours since his exercise is regularly done for an hour and his training for missions is for another hour.

"Armeria, what's for breakfast today?" Natsume asked one of his maids.

"It's egg and bacon, Natsume-sama. But we also have toast and jam." His maid courteously replied.

"Alright, I'll be there." Natsume said lifelessly.

After eating breakfast, Natsume just spent his entire morning leisurely 'til noon. He swam in the pool, played everything and anything and of course, read his oh-so-precious manga collection.

It's almost twilight when he received a call from the headquarters.

"Hello, Natsume-sama. This is your secretary, Eri. Persona-sama's secretary dropped by earlier to inform you of your new mission." Natsume's secretary said from the other line of the phone.

'Sigh, so much for a day off.' The raven-haired lad thought as he heard what Eri said.

"What is it about?" Natsume asked with a tone duller than a corpse.

"You'll have to…_**kill **_someone." Eri said professionally.

"Who is it?" He asked on the same tone although he's quite curious since the organization rarely orders to kill unless it's someone of high ranking or is another spy working for other organizations.

"Mikan Sakura."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, it's short and a cliffy, but hey, I'm the author right?

:P

Anyway, thanks to Neco Madeleine for the first review!!! (I'm glad you like it!!!)

And to haruh as well… who I now considers my first ever best friend in fanfiction!!! YAY!!! (I agree, your story needed more to it!!! Can't wait for the next chap!!! XD)

And don't worry, I'll make the ending twisted for you!!!  
=D

This story may last for only 5 chapters though…

Well, reviews are appreciated!!!  
=D

-RyoChii17


End file.
